


Well, I'll be Damned

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bath Sex, F/M, First Time, Fisting, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Arthur doesn't think it's possible, to fit his large hand quite literally inside you, but he's willing to try.Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Well, I'll be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the anon hate I received yesterday, calling my fics 'weird and disgusting.' DUH, of course they're weird and disgusting!! maybe don't look at them if you don't like them, huh? :D
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS
> 
> kudos if you enjoyed hehe x

  
It came out as a drunk suggestion, a jumble of words that you instantly regretted slipping from your lips, despite being eager to give it a try. Arthur tilted his head on confusion at you as he asked you to elaborate, and you swallowed your pride as you told him about how you overheard some strangers at a Saloon talking about how it's possible to fit their fist in another person.

One man laughed at the other, but his laughter quickly faded away as the man explained in explicit detail on how he managed to fit his fist inside his partner, as well as how good it felt for both parties involved. It didn't help that you were stood right beside them, and despite their hushed tones, you're almost certain the entire bar over-heard their story.

Well, you were aroused at the thought, and had no problem telling Arthur how the idea made you feel. "I... I don't think that's possible, darlin'," Arthur replied with a nervous laugh.

"It is!" you assured him.

"And how do you know that, huh? tried it before?"

"No..." you sheepishly replied, "look, we can still try it? I'm just... curious about it, that's all."

Arthur chuckled, the nerves had disappeared from his voice, and he had a smug grin plastered across his face. "Alright," Arthur agreed, "this weekend then? I'll take you into town, rent a room for the night, a nice, hot bath, and we'll go from there. How's that sound?"

At the time, it sounded perfect, only the closer you got to the weekend, the more you started to question your decision. Arthur's a smart man, that's one of the many reasons why he's your sweetheart, and Arthur's second opinion on things is almost always correct; he's right, it probably isn't possibly, it probably is a lie that you just happened to over-hear at the Saloon.

But you're here now, stripping off and dipping your foot into the bath tub, slowly climbing in and relaxing within the heat. Arthur is still undressing, mostly because he had to sneak in. You can understand why the Hotel owner wouldn't let you both wander off to the washroom, but it seems he forgot that there's a window in there, one that Arthur can simply climb through once the coast is clear.

"S'hot," Arthur comments as he settles in the tub opposite you, his legs tangled up with yours, leaning back against the rim with his arms resting on either side of him.

He lets out a deep breath, his eyes falling shut for a moment, until they open to directly meet yours. Arthur raises an eyebrow, that smug expression on his face yet again. "So, when do you wanna start?" he questions with a slight laugh.

"Arthur!" you scold him, playfully splashing some water his way.

"What?" he laughs, "I'm just a little eager to see if this really is possible, that's all."

"But you were doubting me the other day, hm?"

"I was," Arthur shrugs, "and I'm sorry about that, but the more I think about it, the more eager I become to at least give it a try. S'better than just dismissin' it. But..." Arthur leans forward, reaching out to take your hand in his. He raises your hand up, pressing his palm against yours, his bear paws towering over yours. "...I've got really big hands, darlin'. I don't think they're gonna fit."

You can't help but blush at the size comparison, "maybe they will," you timidly reply. Arthur chuckles as he shifts his weight, settling on his knees and moving each of your legs to rest on either side of his hips, spreading your legs apart. He leans over you, and you can feel your heart thudding in your chest, enjoying the way Arthurs pinning you in your corner of the bath.

"Maybe they won't," Arthur says with a grin. He trails his large hand down your thigh, placing a tender kiss to your cheek just as his hand reaches your entrance. Arthur rubs his fingers against you, teasing you, threatening to slip a finger in at any moment, "you ready to try, love?" he questions.

"Uh-huh," you say with a nod, your eyes meeting Arthurs, a curious glisten in them.

  
Almost instantly, Arthur pushes one of his thick fingers into you, right up to the knuckles. He knows you can take it, especially when you're in such a relaxing setting, it's hard not to unwind and remain calm when there are bubbles lapping against your chest, keeping you warm from the light chill outside. Arthur pumps his single finger in and out a few times, not slow, but not fast either, a steady pace, until he slips another in.

He begins to pick up the pace, fucking his two fingers into you, scissoring them ever so slightly. You let out a sigh just before Arthur catches your lips with his own, hungrily kissing you, almost as if he's trying to distract you from the slight pain in your hole. He nips your lip, running his tongue over it afterward, then slips his tongue into your mouth, meeting your own.

Within time, the pain fades, but begins rushing back when Arthur pushes a third finger inside you. The kiss breaks as you let out a groan, whimpering away whilst your head leans back to rest on the rim of the bath tub. Arthur follows you, dipping his own head down to kiss along your neck, finding that perfectly sensitive spot behind your ear.

"We ain't had three of m'fingers in you for quite some time," Arthur comments as he continues to nip at your skin.

All you can do is nod at his comment, your hand moving down below the water so you can touch yourself. That icky feeling quickly leaves, and you're left with nothing but pleasure, moaning away as Arthur continues to stretch you open, pumping his fingers into you.

"Shh," Arthur hushes you, "keep it down, love, else somebody's gonna storm in here and be met with this sight," he says with a light laugh.

Biting your lip doesn't do much help, you're barely able to muffle your sounds, let alone keep them down, so Arthur decides that he'll have to kiss you again, urging you to moan against his mouth rather than filling up the room with your sounds.

He breaks the kiss for a split second, politely warning you, "I'm gonna try 'n' fit in another." Arthur waits for you to nod in agreement, then begins to push his pinky in. Part of you wishes Arthur had smaller hands, as despite him now pushing in his smallest digit, it's still thick enough to make your entrance burn every-so-slightly.

"Arthur," you whimper, and Arthur pauses for a second.

"Too much?" he questions.

"No," you shake your head, "it's fine, keep going."

"Good," Arthur praises, placing a sweet kiss to your temple. "M'surprised you've got this far," he softly laughs.

You shoot Arthur a look, unable to comment on his doubt. He grins once again, wiping that expression off your face as he picks up the pace.

Once again, you're a whimpering mess, your head rolling back against the bathtubs rim, giving Arthur the perfect opportunity to kiss your neck. He's praising you between kisses, letting you know how good you are, how proud he is, how eager he is to see if you can fit any more. Both of you spend some time like that, Arthur pumping his four fingers into you, and once you're ready, you let him know.

Fitting his thumb in is quite tricky; it jabs at your entrance, and you can feel Arthur wiggling his hand, trying to find the right angle. His thumb slips in, making you yelp as he pushes it up to the knuckle. "Damn," Arthur comments under his breath.

Arthurs eyes meet yours, well, the parts of your eyes that are open. You feel like putty, melting in Arthurs hot grasp, moaning and groaning away as Arthur pumps half of his hand inside you. "M'gonna guess it's good from how flustered you look," Arthur says with a laugh.

"So good," you sigh, nodding at the same time.

Arthur swears under his breath, dipping his head down to kiss you. He's tender this time, taking his time to slide his lips across yours, engulfed in how well you're taking him. He's muttering sweet praise against your lips, working his hand into you over and over, but not quite attempting to push past his knuckles.

"Come on," Arthur says as he breaks the kiss, "get out the bath, I wanna see this with my own eyes."

  
You whimper and pout as Arthur slips his hand from you, suddenly realizing how empty you feel without him. He's gentle as he helps you up, climbing out the bath and leading you over to the fireplace. There's a soft rug waiting for you, the heat of the fire keeping you warm as you sit down. You can't help but reach out and wrap your hand around Arthurs length as he settles beside you; he's solid, possibly the hardest you've ever felt him, and groans as you begin pumping his shaft.

"No," Arthur mutters, "today's about you, we're almost there," he comments.

"Alright," you sigh, removing your hand from Arthurs cock, biting back a grin from the sound Arthur makes from the loss of contact.

He urges you to get comfortable and once you're ready, Arthur begins slipping his hand back inside you. You're still loose, taking each of Arthurs fingers with ease, but the burn returns as Arthur reaches his knuckles again, not quite able to push past them.

"Hmm, we're stuck," Arthur comments, and you have to hold back a laugh from his unexpected comment.

"Just keep going," you reply, and Arthur gives you a nod.

Surprisingly, you're able to control your volume, unlike earlier. The feeling is different now, foreign yet familiar, pleasurable yet slightly painful; but Arthurs here helping you through it, cooing at you softly, muttering words of praise against your skin as he kisses your neck yet again.

"Touch yourself," Arthur orders, and instantly you reach between your legs to begin playing with yourself.

  
Your eyes go wide, and you let out a deep sigh as to both your and Arthurs surprise, his knuckles finally slip into you. "Well, I'll be damned. It is possible," Arthur comments, fixated on the sight of his fist inside you. He goes to speak again, to praise you, to apologize for doubting you, but nothing falls out of his mouth. When he does manage to speak, all he says is "that's it, keep touchin' yourself, darlin'."

Arthur slowly continues to push into you, watching as his fist sinks inside you. He stops once he reaches his wrist, trailing his eyes up your body and meeting your face. You look utterly debauched, exhausted yet still hungry for more. "You look like you're having fun," he comments.

If you could, you would give him a playful slap, but instead you nod in agreement as you continue touching yourself. "Keep going," you beg, and Arthur doesn't dare resist your plead. He fists you, not pulling out past his knuckles, but threatening to, pumping his hand in and out, over and over, again and again until you've practically melted on the washroom floor.

With one hand on your own crotch, you move your other hand to tug at Arthurs length, unable to resist him considering he's right there. Arthur moans, his eyes trailing down to watch you pump his solid cock, and then moves them back to fixate on his fist slipping in and out of you. Arthur decides to take a risk, pulling his hand entirely from you, enjoying the way you mewl and sigh from the loss of contact; he then slips it into you again, sliding past his knuckles with ease.

"Good," Arthur sighs. He does it once more, then returns to fucking you with his fist, letting out his own string of moans as you continue to pump his shaft.

"I-I'm close," you manage to let out, despite your chest feeling full, overwhelmed from the range of pleasures you're feeling.

"Go on, cum for me, darlin'," Arthur urges you.

Within seconds, you're climaxing, your walls clenching a little too tightly around Arthurs fist, but he somehow manages to keep working it in and out of you, milking your orgasm as much as possible. He follows shortly after, swept away from the sight of you cumming with his fist still inside him, accidentally making a mess on the washroom rug and part of your stomach.

  
You both ride your highs, letting out a string of deep breaths and pleasant moans. Once settled, or as settled as you can be, Arthur slowly slips his fist from you. He stares at the mess on his hand for a moment, then shrugs it off and turns his focus to you, letting out a laugh at the state you're in. You're sprawled out on the floor, eyes shut, panting heavily; "come on," is all Arthur says as he helps you up, popping you back down into the bath and shuffling in behind you.

Arthur washes off his hand before pulling you back against his chest, letting you relax in the warm and still bubbly water. He spends some time massaging you, trailing his hands over your skin, placing gentle kisses here and there. "How was that?" Arthur finally asks.

"Mhm, good," you nod.

"Gonna guess you're pretty exhausted?"

You nod once more, and Arthur chuckles as he kisses your temple. "Alright, darlin'," he coos, wrapping his arms around your waist, his fingertips softly trailing over your skin, helping you relax.


End file.
